Starlight Kindergarten
by chronossoul
Summary: Jung Taekwoon memendam perasaan kepada sang guru, Cha Hakyeon. OneShoot. VIXX. Teacher!Hakyeon & Chibi!Taekwoon. Chibi!Eunji - Chibi!Wonshik - Chibi!Jaehwan - Teacher!Wongeun. REMAKE-LeoN Version. YAOI.


**Starlight Kindergarten**

 **(Based on : Free! Dj - Arashi O Yobu! Iwatobi Youchien manga by Zooya! (koide Nao), Zooya! (ueyama You) at MangaGo)**

 **Cast : Teacher!Hakyeon - Chibi!Taekwoon**

 **Chibi!Eunji - Chibi!Wonshik - Chibi!Jaehwan - Teacher!Wongeun**

.

.

.

Cha Hakyeon, atau biasa dipanggil Yeonie-ssaem adalah seorang guru taman kanak-kanak di Starlight Kindergarten. Dia selalu memasang senyum manis di wajahnya yang berkulit tan, dia juga sangat ramah pada semua orang dan itu adalah beberapa dari sifat baiknya yang sangat disenangi oleh semua anak-anak dan rekan kerjanya di sekolah tersebut.

Namun, karena ia belum lama menjadi guru, ia sedikit kewalahan menangani kelakuan anak-anak TK yang (agak) bandel…

"Yeonie-ssaem~ Yeonnie-ssaem~! Ayo cepat ikut! Sini-sini!" seorang anak perempuan bernama Eunji menghampiri Hakyeon yang sedang merapikan buku-buku di ruang kelas. Saking paniknya anak itu sampai menarik-narik baju Hakyeon sambil berlari.

"Baik-baik, sebentar Eunji-ya, ada apa?" Hakyeon berusaha menenangkan Eunji.

"I-itu… Taekwoonie… Dia mau melompat ke kolam kura-kura!"

"Mwo? Aish, anak itu, dasar bandel."

"Ayo ssaem! Nanti Taekwoonie keburu nyebur!" Eunji masih setia menarik-narik baju Hakyeon.

"Baiklah, ayo."

Hakyeon dan Eunji pun berlari menuju kolam khusus untuk kura-kura yang ada di halaman sekolah. Sampai disana ternyata teman-teman satu geng Eunji sudah panik bukan main melihat Taekwoon mulai melepaskan seragamnya satu persatu bersiap untuk berenang (di tempat yang bukan semestinya). Terlihat Wonshik yang sudah hampir menangis sambil memegangi seragam yang ditelantarkan Taekwoon di tanah begitu saja, dan ada Jaehwan yang malah kelihatan senang Taekwoon akan melaksanakan aksi nekadnya itu.

HUP!

Untung Hakyeon berhasil menangkap Taekwoon tepat pada waktunya sebelum anak itu nyebur ke kolam dan mungkin saja bisa berubah menjadi merman (who knows? :p).

"Woonie, kau tidak boleh main di kolam ikan. Itu bukan tempat untuk berenang." Hakyeon menggendong Taekwoon dan membawanya agak sedikit jauh dari kolam.

Namun raut wajah Taekwoon langsung berubah gloomy sambil berkata, "Air…"

Hakyeon yang melihat respon Taekwoon hanya bisa cengo.

Wonshik, salah satu anggota gengnya Taekwoon maju memberikan seragam Taekwoon pada Hakyeon. "Ssaem, aku sudah bilang pada Taekwoonie jangan. Tapi dia tidak mau dengar." Dia mengadu pada Hakyeon dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca.

Tiba-tiba Jaehwan melompat ke punggung Wonshik dan memeluknya sambil berkata, "Semua kura-kuranya lari waktu liat Taekwoonie~ Langsung sembunyi~ Hihihi."

Hakyeon yang melihat tingkah ajaib murid-muridnya pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng pasrah.

"Haah…" Hakyeon menghela napas.

"Ssaem paham kalau Woonie sangat ingin berenang, tapi cuacanya masih dingin meskipun ini sudah masuk musim semi, jadi jawabannya tidak boleh. Dan sejak kapan Woonie pakai celana renang?" Hakyeon mengomeli Taekwoon sambil memakaikan baju seragamnya.

Taekwoon yang diomeli hanya diam saja sabil menatap Hanyeon, anak yang satu ini sudah terkenal paling pendiam seantero sekolah. Jadi Hakyeon lumayan kebal jika omongannya tidak ditanggapi, meskipun kadang gemas juga sih…

"Apa mereka merepotkanmu Hakyeon-ssaem?" seseorang datang sambil membawa sapu.

"Oh, Wongeun-ssaem, tolong marahi Taekwoonie supaya dia tidak bandel lagi.."

"Kemarin aquarium, dan sekarang kolam kura-kura?" Wongeun terkekeh saat melihat Hakyeon masih memakaikan Taekwoon seragam. (okay, jadi ceritanya kemarin Taekwoon menggemparkan satu sekolah, karena teman sekelasnya pada heboh saat tiba-tiba Taekwoon melepaskan seragamnya dan ajaibnya sudah memakai celana renang, dan sudah bersiap memasuki aquarium yang berada di dalam kelas, kebetulan kemarin kelas Taekwoon dijaga oleh Wongeun karena Hakyeon sedang dipangil Kepala Sekolah.)

"Yah, bagaimanapun, dia anak yang manis, jadi tidak masalah selama dia baik-baik saja." Wongeun tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambut Taekwoon. Si empunya kepala tampaknya tidak terlalu senang akan kelakuan salah satu gurunya itu. Terbukti dari wajahnya yang memang datar menjadi semakin datar dan ada aura-aura aneh yang menguar dari sekitarnya.

"Hakyeon-ssaem, hari ini kau yang bertugas kan? Aku kemari membawakanmu kunci ruang kebutuhan (tenang, ini bukan di Hogwarts)."

"Ah, gomawo." Hakyeon mengantongi kunci yang diberikan Wongeun.

"Hey, apron mu hampir lepas, sini aku ikatkan." Wongeun mulai mengikat tali apron yang dipakai Hakyeon dari depan. "Dan Kepala Sekolah juga memintamu melakukan persiapan untuk games lempar bola minggu depan"

"Eum, aku mengerti." Hakyeon biasa-biasa saja Wongeun mengikatkan tali apronnya dengan posisi yang agak ganjil tersebut.

"Oh iya, tentang dokumen yang diberikan oleh orang tua murid kemarin…"

"Tenang saja, aku sudah mengurusnya…"

Wongeun dan Hakyeon nampak sangat dekat sambil bercakap-cakap sedikit tentang pekerjaan yang harus mereka selesaikan. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada aura gelap dari seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan mereka.

Ya, orang itu adalah Taekwoon. Nampaknya ia cemburu dengan kedekatan Hakyeon dan Wongeun.

GRAB

Tiba-tiba Taekwoon mengangkat salah satu kura-kura yang melintas di depannya, dan menyodorkannya di wajah Wonshik.

"Wonshikie…" Taekwoon memangil dengan suara pelan tapi pasti.

Wonshik yang sedang bermain dengan Jaehwan pun menoleh, kemudian..

"UWAAAAAHH!"

BYUUURR!

Teriakan dua orang dan sebuah suara ceburan yang lumayan keras terdengar dipenjuru halaman sekolah. Tunggu… teriakan dua orang?

"OMO! Wongeun-ssaem!" Hakyeon panik melihat Wongeun tercebur di kolam kura-kura gara-gara kejahilan Taekwoon.

Wonshik yang tidak sengaja menubruk Wongeun saat dikagetkan oleh Taekwoon langsung shock melihat gurunya berenang bersama kura-kura. Sedangkan biang keladi dari kejahilan ini? Dia langsung lari dari tempat kejadian, diikuti teman segengnya diiringi terikan bahagia dari Jaehwan "AYO LARI~ HAHAHA~"

Hari ini pun sepertinya murid-murid Starlight Kindergarten sangat bersemangat (?) seperti biasanya~ ^^

.

.

.

"Kawi, Bawi, Bo!"

"Yey! Aku menang! Jadi kita akan bermain rumah-rumahan~" Eunji berteriak senang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Eunji yang jadi eomma—" Belum selesai Wonshik berbicara Eunji sudah memotongnya.

"Eh? Shireo~ Aku mau jadi kakak tertua, jadi panggil aku noona. Aku akan jadi noona yang melatih dongsaengnya di klub renang agar mendapatkan tubuh yang ideal seperti para atlet." Eunji mulai senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan tubuh para atlet renang yang sering dilihatnya di tv.

"Aku akan jadi pinguin yang dibawa pulang appa sebagai oleh-oleh~" Kali ini Jaehwan ikut-ikutan mengoceh.

"Jadi, intinya aku tidak ada hak untuk memilih…" Wonshik meratapi nasibnya. "Taekwoonie, bagaimana denganmu?" Wonshik menatap Taekwoon yang sedang membongkar kotak mainan.

Taekwoon yang merasa dipanggil langsung menoleh dan…

WHOOSH!

BAAAM!

JENG-JENG!

Taekwoon sudah siap dengan pose "acuh-tak-acuh"nya. Duduk di samping meja makan (dari kotak mainan) sambil memaca koran (buku cerita) dan ditemani secangkir kopi (tidak ada isinya, hanya gelas kosong).

"Sudah kuduga, dia adalah contoh terbaik dari ayah dengan jiwa yang bebas." Wonshik geleng-geleng kepala.

"Aah~ Ternyata Taekwoonie yang jadi appa~!" Jaehwan berseru.

"Taekwoonie, apakah kau akan terus mempertahankan pose itu selama kita bermain?" Wonshik kembali bertanya yang ujung-ujungnya tidak ditanggapi oleh Taekwoon.

"Semuanya~ Kalian sedang apa?" Hakyeon tiba-tiba menghampiri anak-anak geng troublemaker.

"Hakyeonie-ssaem~!" lagi-lagi Jaehwan berseru kegirangan. "Eunji memenangkan permainan, jadi kami akan bermain rumah-rumahan. Ayo ssaem juga ikut main~" Jaehwan menarik-narik tangan Hakyeon.

Eunji yang melihat kedatangan Hakyeon langsung bersuara, "Ssaem yang akan jadi eomma!"

"E-eh? Ssaem yang jadi eomma?" Hakyeon cengo sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Eum! Itu karena aku akan sibuk sebagai seorang noona!" Eunji mengibaskan rambut panjangnya.

"Dan aku jadi pinguin~" Jaehwan mulai menirukan cara jalan penguin.

 _Begitu yaa.. baiklah~_ , pikir Hakyeon.

"Kalau begitu, Taekwoonie~"

Taekwoon menoleh kearah Hakyeon.

"Maukah kau menerimaku sebagai istrimu?" Hakyeon bertanya pada Taekwoon sambil memasang senyum manisnya.

BLUSHH

Wajah Taekwoon seketika memerah dan dia langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya diatas kotak mainan yang dijadikan meja.

Hakyeon terlihat kebingungan dengan tingkah Taekwoon yang berubah drastis. Sedangkan Wonshik hanya memperhatikan tingkah sahabatnya, sepertinya anak ini tau apa yang dirasakan Taekwoon kepada Hakyeon.

.

.

.

"Grrrr! Woof! Woof! Woof!"

BRUK!

"Huuweeeee!"

"Wonshikie, kenapa anjing itu selalu menyalak padamu? Anjing nakal! Weeee!" Jaehwan malah menjulurkan lidah pada anjing itu, sedangkan wonshik sudah jatuh dan menangis karena kaget mendengar gonggongan anjing yang lewat di luar pagar sekolah.

"Woof! Woof!"

Anjing itu masih saja menyalak padahal Wonshik padahal ia tidak melakukan apapun.

"Aigoo~ Wonshikie, kau baik-baik saja?" Hakyeon yang mendengar Wonshik menangis langsung menggendongnya.

"Huweeee Hakyeonie-ssaem…" Wonshik mulai menangis lagi ketika digendong oleh Hakyeon.

Hakyeon kemudian memeluk Wonshik untuk menenangkannya.

"Cupcup, anak manis jangan nangis yaa.." Hakyeon mengatakannya beberapa kali sambil mengelus punggung Wonshik.

Wonshik langsung berblushing ria ketika dipeluk oleh Hakyeon.

 _Jadi begitu caranya!_ Taekwoon yang melihat kejadian itu langsung merencanakan sesuatu dalam otak kecilnya. Taekwoon mulai menutup wajahnya, tarik nafas, buang nafas…

Wonshik yang sudah lebih tenang tidak sengaja memperhatikan Taekwoon yang bertingkah aneh.

 _Taekwoonie sedang apa?_ Batin Wonshik.

"Bwaaa! Waa! Bwaaa! Waa!"

 _D*mn it Jung Taekwoon! Kau benar-benar buruk dalam berakting!_ Wonshik langsung lemas melihat akting buruk seorang Jung Taekwoon. Sudah tidak menjiwai, ekspresinya datar pula. Mana ada yang percaya? (lupakan fakta bahwa anak sekecil ini sudah bisa mengumpat XD)

"Taekwoonie? Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau sedang menirukan suara mobil pemadam kebakaran?" Tiba-tiba Wongeun sudah berjongkok di depan Taekwoon yang (sayangnya gagal akting) menangis.

Taekwoon kemudian langsung diam, menurunkan tangannya, melihat lurus ke mata Wongeun dengan ekspresi datar andalannya, kemudian pergi begitu saja mengacuhkan sang guru.

Wongeun yang diperlakukan semena-mena oleh Taekwoon tidak bisa marah, mengingat wajah Taekwoon sangat imut (walaupun datar seperti tembok) apapun yang dia lakukan.

.

.

.

Hakyeon-ssaem~ Ssaem sedang apa?" Eunji, Wonshik dan Jaehwan terlihat menghampiri Hakyeon.

Hakyeon yang sedang mengeluarkan selimut dari lemari menoleh dan menjawab sambil tersenyum, "Ssaem sedang menyiapkan alas dan selimut untuk tidur siang kita."

"Biar kami bantu~" mereka bertiga kompak merebut paksa selimut yang sedang dibawa Hakyeon.

Taekwoon sedang duduk memperhatikan Hakyeon dan teman-temannya.

 _Hakyeon adalah guru kami. Dan dia selalu memperhatikan dan mengurus semuanya dengan baik._ Batin Taekwoon sambil masih memperhatikan wajah cantik Hakyeon.

"Aku ingin segera menjadi dewasa—" _–karena dengan begitu, aku bisa mendekatinya lebih dari ini_. Lanjutnya dalam hati. Matanya menatap buku cerita yang berada di pangkuannya, tapi pikirannya tidak tertuju pada buku itu.

"Woonie~ Lihat kesini~" Suara merdu Hakyeon memanggilnya, dan kepala Taekwoon otomatis berpaling ke arah Hakyeon. Tapi kemudian mata Taekwoon terpaku pada benda yang sedang dipegang atau lebih tepatnya diperlihatkan Hakyeon.

 _Itu terlihat seperti langit di hari yang cerah. Di depan mataku, ada pemandangan berwarna biru yang luar biasa_. Mata Taekwoon bersinar melihatnya.

"Ssaem pikir selimut baru yang akan digunakan untuk tidur siang kita terlihat sangat polos. Jadi ssaem mencoba menjahit motif-motif ini~"

"Ayo kemari." Hakyeon menarik Taekwoon untuk berdiri diatas selimut itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Woonie bisa berdiri diatas selimut, seperti ini~ Jika Woonie melihat dari atas sini, tidakkah terlihat seperti Woonie dikelilingi oleh air?"

"Jadi, kita bisa berenang diatasnya seperti ini?" Tiba-tiba Jaehwan sudah tiduran diatas selimut sambil memperagakan gaya berenang bebas.

"Benar Jaehwanie~ Dengan begini semuanya dapat berenang sebanyak apapun yang kalian mau."

Setelah memanggapi perkataan Jaehwan, Hakyeon kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada Taekwoon.

"Cuacanya masih terlalu dingin untuk berenang di kolam renang, jadi ssaem tidak bisa membiarkanmu berenang untuk saat ini. Ini memang tidak seberapa, tapi, untuk sementara, ssaem ingin Woonie merasa seperti berada di dalam air, atau semacamnya~" Hakyeon tersenyum sangat manis kepada Taekwoon.

 _Aku sangat tahu bahwa Hakyeon peduli pada semua orang, dan bukan hanya aku, tapi…_ Taekwoon benar-benar tidak bisa memalingkan pandangan mata dan hatinya dari Hakyeon. Matanya selalu bersinar setiap kali melihat Hakyeon. Sama seperti saat melihat laut.

"Hakyeonie-ssaem bilang dia akan membuat ombak untuk kita~!" Jaehwan berteriak sangat kencang sampai menarik perhatian satu kelas.

"Ssaem, kami sudah naik, jadi ayo tarik~ Ayo tarik~!" para murid berseru kegirangan sambil menatap Hakyeon.

"E-eh? Jika kalian semua langsung naik, akan jadi sangat beraatt~" Hakyeon mempoutkan bibirnya. Meskipun begitu, dia tetap menuruti permintaan mereka. Sedangkan Taekwoon? Dia hanya diam sambil dipaksa ikut bermain oleh Jaehwan. Sebenarnya tidak terpaksa juga, karena selama ada Hakyeon, Taekwoon akan dengan senang hati melakukan apapun.

.

.

.

"Hmm… Pantas saja jadi sepi…" Wongeun baru saja memasuki kelas bersama Eunji yang ada digendongannya disambut oleh pemandangan yang sangat menggemaskan. Anak-anak sudahjatuh tertidur, begitu pula Hakyeon yang tertidur sambil berpegangan tangan dengan Taekwoon.

"Ssaem, ayo kita ambil selimut yang lain untuk menyelimuti mereka~"

"Okay~" Eunji kemudian turun dari gendongan Wongeun dan berjalan bersama menuju lemari.

.

.

 _Seperti yang sudah kuputuskan, aku ingin segera menjadi dewasa…_

 _Dan ketika saat itu tiba, aku akan mencoba dan memastikan bahwa matamu Cha Hakyeon hanya akan tertuju padaku, Jung Taekwoon._

-THE END-

* * *

Annyeong minna-san~~ ^^

Jadi ff ini tuh terinspirasi dari sebuah doujinshi manga dari anime Free! Iwatobi Swim Club. Mungkin hampir sama, maaf, saya tahu saya tidak kreatif, tapi saya mencoba membuat feel LeoN lebih berasa gitu. Karena dj manga ini sangat-sangat unyu. :3

Akhir-akhir ini saya lagi dalam mode otaku. Karena setelah goblin tamat, kdrama jadi tidak terlalu menarik perhatian saya. Hahaha. The power of GongYoo ahjushi :3

Jadi karena bosan, saya buka2 lagi koleksi anime saya, trus ngulang lagi nonton Kuroshitsuji dari season 1 sampe 3. Gara2 liat si sebas-chan yang hot, ciel yang imut2, sama undertaker yang nggak kalah hot dari sebas-chan, saya jadi ditarik masuk dalam dunia anime dan manga lagi.

Sehabis nonton kuroshitsuji jadi pengen nyetok anime baru, jadilah searching2 anime apa yang bagus yaa.. ketemu sama Yuri! on Ice. Astaga langsung ngesip Viktor sama Yuuri doong. Secara ini couple udah official, mereka itu tunangan, dan penulisnya sendiri bilang mereka soulmate, nggak bisa hidup tanpa satu sama lain. Kan bahagianya tiada terkira~ hahahahaha (ketawa nista) maap yak spoiler buat yang belum atau baru niat nonton. Semoga Season 2 cepet ada, amiiinnnn.

Pas diinget2 lagi, kayaknya pernah liat ada artikel yang bilang kalo si daegunie mirip banget sama salah satu karakter anime. Dan ternyata itu adalah Nanase Haruka dari Free! Lanjutlah searching2 tentang anime Free! ini.. berakhir dengan download dua seasonnya dan juga satu movie nya.

Karena genrenya sport, lebih tepatnya swimming alias berenang, bisa ditebak dong, roti sobek dimana-mana. Wkwkwkwk ngerti banget dah rasanya jadi Gou di anime ini. XD

Nggak bisa dibilang yaoi juga sih anime ini.. tapi gimana ya, kode2nya kan yaoi banget gitu XD

Apalagi Makoto sama Haruka. Mereka mirip banget sama eomma & appa vixx (ini sih pendapat pribadi ya, abis gimanaa gitu sifat mereka masing2 sama momentnya MakoHaru abaikan momentnya Rin sama Haru, nggak terlalu suka kalo mereka di pairing :'D)

Buat kalian yang kebetulan baca curhatan ini, anime yang disebut diatas recommended banget buat yang belum nonton!

Apalagi ya? Mungkin itu aja dulu. Buat Aerial, nanti dilanjut, lagi males. Tapi pasti ditamatin kok. :3

FF ini diketik tanpa diperiksa2 lagi, dan langsung di post. Jadi maaf kalo misalnya banyak typo yaa~

Maaf kalo ada salah2 kata atau apa. Buat yang udah meluangkan waktu buat baca, Kamsahamnida~ Arigatou gozaimasu~ :*


End file.
